Skylar Storm
Skylar Storm is a main character in the series, Mighty Med. She is a comic book character that Kaz and Oliver like. Skylar Storm is not just an imaginary character, but a real person. It turns out that she is in the hospital because all of her powers have been taken away by the comic book villain, The Annihilator, making her a "Normo". However, she got her powers back, and now she is under The Annihilator's control. Summary Skylar has faced off with some of the most fearsome villains in the world. Beware to anyone who treats her as "just another pretty face!" Personality Skylar Storm is a comic book superhero who doesn't give up easily. She lost her powers because her nemesis, The Annihilator, took them away from her. Even though she has lost her powers, she doesn't like to believe so. Once she tried to lift up a weight thinking that her powers would be restored but they weren't. She tried to burn a piece of bread, but that didn't work either, and she angrily threw it at the wall. Skylar sometimes helps Kaz and Oliver with their errands because she is bored without her powers. Skylar soon joined Logan High School since she realized that she isn't getting her powers back anytime soon. Sometimes Skylar gets angry when people don't listen to her or things don't go the way she wanted to, but she can be loyal and a good friend. Skylar is shown to care a lot about others, especially Oliver, and tries to do as much as she can do to help her friends. Since Skylar doesn't have her powers anymore, she tries to fit in the human world and asks Kaz and Oliver for help. In the human world, her name is Connie Valentine, and she dresses as an average teenage girl does, so she can hide her identity. Relationships Kaz (Good Friend) Skylar is good friends with Kaz and has gone on a mission with him. They work together on many things, like figuring out what happened to Brain Matter. They care about each other, and they're both good friends with Oliver. Kaz even used Skylar as his fake girlfriend and has technically proposed to her once. They're very opposite from each other, making them argue at times, do disagree on things. But they always look out for each other, despite their differences.'' (For more info, see Skaz)'' Oliver (Good Friend/Crush/Kissed) Skylar and Oliver are good friends. Oliver has promised Skylar that he would help her get her powers back and is still trying to figure it out. They are seen in many episodes helping each other out. Oliver has a crush on her. Oliver has gotten jealous several times of her hanging out with guys like Gus or Experion. (For more info see Skoliver.) Alan Diaz (Friend) Alan and Skylar seem to be friends, but Alan can sometimes annoy Skylar. He figured out a way to get her powers back temporarily, but there still hasn't been a permanent solution. Experion (Best Friend on Caldera turned Enemy) Skylar was best friends with Experion back on her home planet, Caldera. But once she lost her powers and he came to earth, he started working with The Annihilator and then Megahertz. Powers *'X-Ray Vision' - She was able to see through people and objects. *'Explosion Induction' - She was formerly able to explode people. *'Heat Vision' - Skylar was able to heat up objects with her gaze. *'Time Rewind' - Skylar was able to reverse time. *'Gyrokinesis' - Skylar was able to control gravity. *'Caelestikinesis '- Skylar was able to manipulate celestial bodies like planets and stars. *'Flight' - Skylar was able to soar in the air allowing her to fight flying enemies, save falling bystanders, etc. *'Super Strength' - She was able to exert great strength from their muscles. *'Intangibility '- She was able to run through walls. *'Camoflauge' - She was able to blend in with walls. *'Invisibility' - She was able to spin and disappear. *'Molecukinesis '- She can manipulate the molecular structure of an object, as shown when she used it to destroy The Annihilator's menacles. *'Space Survivability '- She was able to survive to the vacuum of the space. *'Portal Creation '- She can create portals to space and use them to travel from one area to another almost instantaneously. Abilites *'Peak Human Condition '- Her abilities and physical attributes appear to be at or slightly above the maximum level of the human condition. **'Peak Human Agility '- She is also restricted to agility great than that of normal humans, which make her effective in combat, even with super powered beings. **'Peak Human Reflexes '- Her reflexes are above that of an average normal human that allow her to dodge attacks and react with ease. It also makes it difficult for people to sneak up on her. ** 'Peak Human Flexibility '- She is incredibly more flexible than that of a normal human. ** 'Peak Human Durability '- She can take relatively more more punishment than a normal human. She is also more resilient, as she was able to recover after a short moment being beaten by Megahertz. Weaknesses *'Darkness '- She can't see in the dark. (No one on her planet can). *'Coal '- Unknown effects (it stated as one of her weaknesses). Trivia *Skylar used to have 24 superpowers until the Annihilator zapped them away. *Mighty Med doesn't have the technology to restore her powers yet. *Skylar tried to blow up Kaz in Saving the People Who Save People. *She has visited Earth before. *The second most popular name on her planet is Emily. *Her alter ego is Connie Valentine. *She's part of the school marching band. *On her planet, corner means oven, and when she was late she had to stand inside it. *Gus reminds Skylar of a doringbosh, a pet from her planet. *She doesn't have parents, everyone on her planet is genetically engineered on a pod of nutrient solution. *In All That Kaz. she caught the flu, and it caused her to temporaily regain some of her powers, i.e. flight. *No one on her planet can see in the dark. *One of her weaknesses is coal. *She is from the planet Caldera. *Oliver has a crush on her. *In There's a Storm Coming, ske kisses Oliver's cheek. *She got her powers back in There's A Storm Coming . *She was turned evil by The Annihilator . Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Main Character Category:Mighty Med Category:Females Category:Superhero Category:Logan High School Category:Villain Category:Hero turned Bad